


Dangerous, but Lovely.

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two opposing forces met for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous, but Lovely.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/gifts), [Rocquellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts).



> Asami is younger in this fic.
> 
> * I am gifting Amelita, eprime and Rocquellan because you guys rock*
> 
> English isn't my native language, so I am sorry for anything wrong.

Kirishima stood next to the window and the sunlight bathed Suoh's apartment through the glass. The atmosphere was impersonal and simple. There was a large bed for a that big young man, a desk and a wardrobe, the only thing that did not fit there was the aquarium on the bedside table. He wondered why anyone would put an aquarium on the bedside table. All this time Suoh looked like a serious guy.  


Across the room, Asami faced the owner of the room with cold eyes.  


Kirishima cleared his throat and said, "We found a traitor in the organization."  


Suoh remained impassive. That meant some dirty work.  


"Suoh" Asami said "I'm building an empire. Many think they can take advantage of me, they think they can use me to make money or prestige. Until my name be feared and Sion Corporation take over Tokyo, I can have next to me only people in whom I trust. "  


"Yes, Asami sama." Suoh answered respectfully.  


"I know I can trust you and Kirishima, thus this unusual meeting away from my office, here there is no spies listening behind the walls or hidden microphones."  


Suoh's apartment was big as a shoe box, it wasn't like Suoh couldn't pay for something bigger - he could - but he didn't need something bigger than that.  


The sound of teenagers screaming next door playing in the yard could be heard in the room, as a fading remind que somewhere the youth was growing, happy and bright in an artificial world, before the responsabilities and the real problems and questions.  


Someone was out there laughing. It was a nice sound.  


"They think they can fool me ... betray me. But it's not gonna happen. We have some names ..." the golden eyes of the young gansgter had a sinister glow. "You will 'talk' with them. Pluck the names of other traitors and then, pluck off their tongues so, make them eat it..." Asami smirked. "This will be their last meal, of course."  


Kirishima felt a chill, but said nothing; drastic situations call for drastic measures.  


Suddenly something exploded behind him and shards of glass flew in all directions, Suoh jumped to the front of Asami's body, as the perfect body guard he was, but Kirishima had no time to realize all these details because the next second, his body was inert on the ground, consciousness taking a walk.  


Suoh drew his gun and walked down to the window, but he didn't seem too concerned by what Asami could see.  


While the young big man peered through the broken glass window, Asami looked absently to Kirishima. He had not been hit by a shot ... A baseball ball slowly rolled to a stop near his Italian shoes. The ball was old and threadbare, it was written "Aki chan", but the word "chan" was scratched.  


"Dammit, Takaba!" Suoh whispered angry, hiding the gun and pulling something that was hanging on the outside of the window frame.  


"Sorry, Suoh!" The boy laughed happily when placed on the floor, like a puppy. "I came to get my ball." The boy had golden hair and lovely smile, his cheek was smeared with earth and the brightness in his blue eyes was stunning.  


The boy ran to his ball, tripping in Kirishima's body.  


"Suoh! Tell your buddy that's weird to nap on the floor when the bed is right there!"  


"Takaba! Get the hell out of here. And take that stupid aquarium with you."  


"But, my mom said I can not have fishes because I accidentally broke seven aquariums this year. She said I am too dangerous." He smiled.  


'Dangerous, but lovely.' Asami thought.  


"She is right." Suoh muttered looking at the poor Kirishima, a hitman brought down by a lovely and innocent boy.  


"Anyways... I gave that aquaruim to you... it's a birthday present!"  


"You don't even know when is my birthday."  


"Well ... you're so alone .... now you will not be alone anymore, Mr Fish will sleep with you every night."  


"Aki chan!" Someone shouted from outsite, and the boy went to the window, stepping over Kirishima's body.  


"Kou! If you call me Aki chan again, I will tell Suoh to beat your ass!"  


Asami looked Suoh as if to ask 'Are you taking orders from a brat now?' Suoh shook his head.  


"I am leaving but ..." The boy reached into the pocket of his flannel shirt and pulled out a half bar of chocolate, and handed it to Asami who was closest.  


"This is for the broken glass ... I mean, is the third time I broke Suoh's window this month... please divide it into three equal parts and don't eat the megane guy's share while he is sleeping, okay?"  


"Takaba, leave." Suoh said mumbling desperately.  


Asami bit his lip to keep from laughing. Since the accidental 'terrorist attack', the environment and his line of reasoning had rotated 180 °. That boy was like a breath of fresh air.  


The boy looked at Asami and said, "Nice suit." He smiled and ran to the window gracefully leaping to the ground like a cat - they were in the second floor.  


Asami smiled and Suoh stepped back, shocked, Asami Ryuichi just DOES NOT smile like that.  


"Name, age and hobbies?"  


"Takaba Akihito, he talks like he is eleven, looks like he is fourteen but he is finishing his seventeen. He likes to play baseball and talk and talk and talk and break into people's house to give them presents."  


Asami approached the window in time to see Akihito accidentally throw his bat at his friend's head, the other boy deflected, thankfully.  


"Hmnn almost 18 uh? I think I have to plan a revenge for Kirishima ..."  


That was an excuse to Asami to torment the boy. Suoh felt an evil satisfaction in his chest, the boy had been a problem since the first time he had seen him, playing of exploding mailboxes. But on another hand, he also felt a little worried, the boy was too innocent to deal with a man like Asami Ryuichi.  


He said nothing though. Akihito was as light and Asami was darkness, two opposite worlds but with so much energy and vitality that was worth stopping to watch.  



End file.
